I Will Never Leave You
by katie.davids11
Summary: Lena was just a little girl changed at the age of 8. Bella was left by Edward, and changed by Victoria. When they come together as a family, what will happen when Bella falls in love with a vampire who already has a mate? What will happen if Edward shows up again? Fallow them through the twists and turns of fate. (Read and Review)
1. Don't Be Afraid

**Hey guys, I am soooo excited to write this! My creativeness is blooming alot latly hense all of the new stories, but on the the story! READ AND REVIEW PLZ.**

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Be Afraid**

He's gone, and I will never see him again. My pain maybe still fresh, but any love I had for him was flushed down the tolite. I won't become a shell of nothing. I am going to move on and forget. At the moment I am eating, and getting ready to head off to school. I finish my cerial, wash my spoon, and bowl, and grab my bag dashing out the door.

On the way to school, I drove to school only to come to screeching halt half way there. Victoria was standing in the middle of the rode. My eyes widened fearfully. I knew what she was here for, and I doubt I was going to make it out alive. _So much for moving on with my live, _I thing wearily. In a second she was near my door dargging me into the woods.

When I looked at her all I saw was sadness in her eyes. I was surprised. "I saw everything he said to you, and i'm sorry. Nobody ever should hear that from there mate." she says quietly. **(You guys know what happens so I won't flashback unle****ss you want me to) **"It's okay," I tell her softly. "I'm not going to let him crush me."

"Uh, I dragged you out here for a reason" she says. She smiles slightly. "I want you to join my coven." she says smiling brightly. "I'll change you of course." I nod excepting her offer. Charlie married Sue not to long ago, so his new family will help him cope. I know that sounds stupid, and rude, but it's true.

She smiles brightly, and pulls me on her back before taking off like a bullet. Victoria is fast. We soon arived in a cabin deep in the forest. It looked cute and cozy. "When I change you I am going to leave you here, while I find us a new home. We can't stay here so were going to Alaska. I'll come back before you wake."

I nodded and she led me into a small room with a cot in it. I layed down, and she sunk her teeth into my skin, letting the burning flames consume me.

**Lana POV**

I covered my ears as the girl downstaires screamed loudly again. She had been doing that for hours now. I listened for anyone else in the cabin before inching over to the trab door, and peeking out. Through a door a girl was thrashing around on a cot screaming. I cautiously changed my eyes to green before stepping out of the trap door.

I slowly walked over to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed, and clutched my doll to my chest. _What is she doing?_ I ask myself. I put my hand on her arm, and paralize her. My power is that I can collect other vampires powers. You heard me right. I am a vampire. My mommy changed me at 8 years old. I am very smart, so I understand most things.

**(Flash back to England, 1857)**

_"Darling, mommy is going to make you into what I am so I never have to loose you," mommy told me. I shook my head quickly. i didn't want to be like mamma. She hurt people. "No, it will be okay," she tells me. Her red eyes loomed closer, untill she attacked me._

_(3 days later)_

_The burning had finally stopped, but so had my heart. Momma leaned near me waiting for my reaction. I didn't feel the burn that most vampires hard. It was only a little itch. "How do you feel?" Momma asks, I fearfully scramble away from her in fear. "Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," she says softly. I relax, but only a little._

_She led me outside into the cool night leading me to the woods. "I am going to teach you to hunt animals, so you don't get out of control." she tells me. Momma seemed to love me, but she hated be when I was mortal. She said I was weak and usless. I fallowed her into the woods as she found my prey. I didn't want to hurt the animal._

_I had to stay alive though. "Now close your eyes, and let your senses take over," momma says quietly. I nod and do what she says. Soon enough I caught my first meal a dear. In those fallowing days we left our home, to keep me hidden. My mothers excistence didn't last long, because one day when I was hunting I came across a vampire._

_He hissed at me, but his eyes widdened. "You are not supposed to be immortal," he said lowly. I shrunk back, and we ran away. I knew where he was going. He was going to the Volturi. I raced back to momma. "There coming! A vampire saw me, and he is going to the Volturi!" I scream frantically. I was so scared that all of the sudden I looked human._

_I don't know how it happened, but momma looked amazed. Just then the Volturi popped out of nowhere with that other guy. "Ah, sweet Mary. I have finally found you. Now it is time for your death. First you tried to creat an army, and now I have heard you have an immortal child," the leader says. The wind shifts, and my human scent waffs torwd him._

_His eyes widden. "An attenped immortal child, but enough talk. Kill them." he ordered. I thought about home, and how I wish I could see it again. Suddenly my surrounding changed, and I was back at our old house. Ever since I have been on the run._

**_End_**

Three days later the girls screaming finally cut off, along with her heartbeat, and pulse. She opened her bright red eyes, and curiusly looked around. She sat up, and gasped at me sitting on the end of her bed.

**BPOV**

I gasped at the little girl sitting on the end of my bed. Her brown hair curled down to the middle of her back, and her gold eyes shined curiosity. "Who are you?" I aask her softly. "My names Lena. I heard you screaming, and came to help you," she tells me. "Where did you come from?" I ask her. "Who changed you?"

She tells me about her life, and what happened to her. I scoot over, and wrap my arms around her. "It will be okay Lena. I will protect you." I tell her thruthfully. Who could ever try and get rid of such a sweet girl? Just then Victoria finally came back. She walks through the doorway, and pauses. "Please tell me you just found that child, and are not going to eat it," Victoria pleads with me.

I glance down to see she has the appearence of a human. "She was a vampire like 2 minutes ago," I tell her. She comes closer, and looks at her. Then she drops the disguse. "OH, she is a vampire," Victoria says. I nod, and proceed to tell her everything she told me. Vicky sadly looks at her. "I'm sorry this happened to you, and we will protect you no matter what."

**YAY chapter posted :D. Anyways READ AND REVIEW PLZ.**


	2. Fresh Start

**You know the drill Read and Review. :)**

**House: ****imgres?q=huge+houses+in+the+woods&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&tbm=isch&tbnid=fc5AswJWG2MlSM:&imgrefurl= 2009/12/03/huge-mccormick-woods-golf-community-open-house/&docid=rJvgRpBsIPv9SM&itg=1&imgurl= . &w=300&h=200&ei=Z3CyUNH4NKnQ2AXqxoDICA&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=576&iact=rc&dur=247&sig=104137159971963356908&page=3&tbnh=126&tbnw=176&start=55&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:55,i:294&tx=105&ty=-77 **

**BPOV**

Here we are in Fox River, Alaska. There was a population of only 660. I watched the sign pass as we drove by. I turned around and smiled at Lena, who was sitting, in the back seat. "Were almost there," I tell her excitedly. She beams brightly. We are going to have a fresh start.

We soon pulled into a long driveway revieling a huge gray brick house. It was appsolutly beautiful. it took my breath away. 'Wow Vicky you did a good job of picking a house," i tell her. She nods, and we all get out.

One the left side is beautiful garden, with endless paths, and flowers, with a fountain in the middle. There are huge glass windows covering the house, and a small archway leading to the door.

We made our way inside, and looked around. The living room had a huge fireplace, with 3 couches surrounding it. The kitchen had a huge window above the sink, and it had granite counters.

My room was in the attic. The walls where white, and slanted. On one slanted wall there was a window, and on the opisite side was a wrot iron bed. On the left was a straight wall containing a window seat. The carpet was also white.

Lena's room was like any other little girls room. It was pink, and white. Vicky's room was almost jsut like mine besides my slanted walls. "I love this place momma," Lena squeals.

I stare at her in shock. Did she just call me momma? Then she notices her slip. "I'm sorry did you not want me to call you that?" She asks me sadly. "No, no it's okay. You have made me very happy," I tell her smiling.

She hugs me before running off to play in her new room. "Are we going to go to school here?" I ask her. She nods. "What's our cover sotry?" I ask. "Our mother works as a news reporter, so she travels and works alot. Oh, and she's devorced," she says.

"So, we stay here with our housemaid Lilly," she finishes. I nod and hed up to my room.

**Sorry, but these chapters may be small :(. I'm Sorry. Review!**


	3. New Faces

**REVIEW!**

**BPOV**

I pulled up ouside the school in my new silver Mercedes SLR McLaren. It was one of the top 10 mst expensive cars. There was an elemerty school right next to the High school.

I helped Lena out of the car, and led her over to the school. "I don't want to go momma," she whispered quietly. I stopped just outside the doors. "It will be okay. They'll love you," I say smiling encouragly.

She nods, and runs over to her teacher nearby. I smiled, and head off to find the office. I met up with Vicky outside the office. "Are you ready?" she asks. I nod. "As ready as i'll ever be," I tell her.

The office is small and plain. It just has a desk, with a ton of paper work. "Hello, we are Vicky, and Bella Ross," i tell the lady. "We are here to get our schedules."

She nods, and searches through some things before handing us our schedules. It's the beginning of the school year. We decided to wait until the new school year. "Okay we have all our classes together," i say happily. Vicky is like the sister I never had.

She smiled, and we headed off to English. The teacher gave us our books and we choose seats in the back. Just then two girls walked in. They were definatly vampires. The first one was taller than me by a little bit, and she had jet black hair with green and yellow neon streaks.

The other girl had black hair with blue streaks. There eyes were gold like ours. They immidiantly took the last seats next to us. "Hey we're Lacey, and Rose." The girl with blue streaks tells us. "Bella, and Vicky," I tell them quietly.

They nod. "Sit with us at lunch, and we will introduce you to the rest of our family." Lacey says. I nod, and turn back to the teacher. All my other classes were just as boring.

Soon it was lunch, and I fallowed Vicky to the Cafiteria. They were sitting in a corner by a window. We grabbed our lunch and joined them. "Guys, this is Bella, and Vicky," Lacy introduced.

"Vicky, Bella, this is Daniel, Lacy's mate, Jet, my mate, and Linden. He's kind of a loner," Rose whispers the last part loudly. I stiffle my laugh, but it soon fades, when my eyes connect with his.

**Ohhhh love at first site :) review.**


	4. Love At First Sight

**Review please!**

**Chapter 4**

Ours eyes met across the table, and I felt a intense connection with him. It felt like forever before I tuned back into what Lacey was saying. "I'm sorry what?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. "I said Linden's mate is running late, but she'll be here soon." she tells me.

My heart feels like it is shattering into a million peices. He has a mate? Just then A girl with strawberry blond hair comes up behind Linden, who is looking at me in awe. "I'm back darling," she purrs.

He shakes his head like he is in a trance. He glances up, and smiles. "Hello darling," he tells her. I bow my head, to stop myself from growling. _He's not yours, and you don't even know him, _I hiss to myself metally. Vicky is looking at me in concer, and so is Linden's mate, but under the concer lays a warning.

The warning screams "He's Mine" I just met him, there's no way my feelings are this strong. I get up, and quietly walk away. My new friends, and my sister are calling for me, but I don't listen.

Suddenly Vicky was next to me. "What was that about?" she asks me. I keep my eyes carfully blank and emotionless. "He has a mate." I tell her.

She looks at me strangly. "Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" she asks. "I felt like I lost everything," i tell her sadly.

Her eyes widden. "You mean he's your mate?" she asks. I nod. "I'm pretty sure. I felt a connection like no other. It even outpowered my connection to Edward."

"Well, it did look real concidering how you two were string at each other," she tells me. "What am I going to do?" I ask her. "She has like a possesive hold over him." I say fusterated.

"Maybe you should just try to get to know him. When he relises your his real mate, he'll dump the blond." Victoria says proud of her plan. " I guess I could try that," I say hesitantly.

She links her arm with mine, and pulls me back to the cafitiria. The blond was sitting in my seat not looking concerned. Lacey was though. She got up, and heads to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I nod. "Yea, there was just to many people around, I'm sorry." I say. She nods in understanding. "It's okay," she tells me. "By the way thats Britney," she says gesturing to the blond.

I nod sadly. The whole time we were there it killed me each time Britney touched Linden. Finally the bell rang, and we went to our seperat classes. Then the final bell rang.

I rushed outside to go get our sister, but Britney stopped me in my tracks. She spoke so lowly I could barly hear. "Stay away from my mate," she hisses.

I lean towards her. "He's not yours," I hiss back pushing past her.


End file.
